You Look Like Someone I Used To Know
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Luna gets thrown back into the Marauder era and falls for someone she never thought possible. LR. R&R!


**Title: You Look Like Someone I Used To Know**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summery: Luna gets thrown back into the Marauder era and falls for someone she never thought possible. L/R. R&R!**

**Authoress' Note: I am writing this for a friend of mine, because she really, REALLY wanted a fic about this. Now... I'll be honest when saying Luna isn't one of my fav character's, but I like her and well... I'm writing it... also I am sorry to say that this won't be updated for a while, I'm up to my ears in updates I need to make, sorry...**

**Dedicated to GinnyHarryP because she wanted this fic.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Potion's was a hard subject, for anyone. Well that's not entirely true. If your name was Draco Malfoy, then it was the best part of the day. But most student's where thankful they where not Draco and thus, dreaded the hour they spent in front of a scalding cauldron. With an equally un pleasant Professor breathing down their backs through out the class.

But the student's be grudgingly agreed that Potion's was important in the wizarding world and that some of them would need the skill's for when they left Hogwarts for what ever job they where willing to take.

But, all in all, Potions sucked.

"I hate Potions, I hate Snape and I hate Malfoy," Ginny grunted under her breath as she cut up beetle shells into what was meant to be neat little square's.

Lune Lovegood was sitting next to her, holding the instruction's for the potion out for Ginny to see.

"I find it quite enjoyable," she said pleasantly.

Ginny paused to look up at the other girl, her hand hovering over the beetle shells she had been mutilating.

"Why in the name of everything chocolate would you find this!" here she motioned to the shell's, cauldron and other ingredients. "Enjoyable?"

Luna just smiled.

"It's very interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Ginny snorted, resuming her chopping. She had no comment to that, of course she didn't find it interesting. Potion's was hard, boring, hard, tiering and did she mention hard? And Snape didn't make the hour of potion brewing better either.

"Like I said, I hate Potion's, simple as that,"

Luna smiled and moved the heavy text book to her other hand. She honestly didn't know why they couldn't break the books up into parts. These things where so heavy.

Ginny smiled smugly as she tipped the beetle shells into the cauldron.

"There!"

Luna glanced up from skimming over the instruction's to stare in surprise as the bubbling concoction fizzled and began to rise, spilling over the rim of the cauldron. Ginny leaped to her feet.

"Oh crap!" she shrieked, backing away slowly as the cauldron started to bounce around the work table.

"What is going on here?" Snapped a sharp deep voice from behind the two girls.

Luna looked over her shoulder at the Potion's Master, who was glowering down at them with dark narrowed eyes. Ginny spun around, practically snapping to attention.

"I... I don't know, I did everything the book asked and it just went psyco!"

Snape raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when the cauldron stopped it's dancing and exploded. The Potions Master and the student's dived to the floor as the sticky green potion flew in every direction. The classroom momentarily blinded by the explosion.

When the light faded and the everything was still once more, Ginny and her fellow classmate's climbed to their feet, looking around the room warily. The dungeon walls where covered with sickeningly bright green sludge, which dribbled down the stone and pooled on the floor.

Ginny dusted of her robes and turned to her left, where Luna had been standing. The space was empty, the blonds silver necklace lying on the floor. She was gone.

**Ok... crappy ending to the first chapter... but it's the first chapter, nothing EVER happens in the first chapter! I sware it will get better and I shall try my hardest! Now I should warn ANYONE who is even thinking about rudely commenting on my spelling or grammar to re think your review and don't mention it. I know it sucks and my beta is busy with other fics. I don't need some grammar and spelling pro telling me off because it's bad. I don't care ppl, I can only do my best and if that's not good enough, keep your opinion's to your self.**

**Alright... sorry... it's just starting to piss me off... anyway, to those of you who can deal with my spelling and grammar and like the fic, good for you! This is my first try at a Luna fic... seeing as though shes not a fav character of mine. I hope I'm doing ok ' any tips on how she should be, tell me please! **

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


End file.
